Talk:The Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead Battle Royale/@comment-27518422-20171210055715/@comment-29233837-20171216011111
That u for your comment! I do appreciate you taking ur time to read our work! But Please don't forget we also used the Walking Dead comics, Show and several games, we really looked at the fight as "if Both teams did a one on one free 4 all". We didn't over look Zoey's police training at all, I merely forgot to add that to her Analysis. her training is one of the main reasons he beats Maggie here, along with superior strength, durrabilty and etc. Bills nam experience was a heavy one, but We decided Rick would ultimately overcome Bill due to Rick's seemingly superhuman aim, far greater speed, and slightly greater strength, and Bill's leg limp would be an obvious weak point and a easy to exploit one at that with Rick being as brutal as he is he's not gonna let that slide. And yes u do have a point with twd's physical squabbles between members, but the two u pointed out where Rick and Dayrl and Rick and Michonne's. Both being very minor and afterwards work together as if nothing even happened. Plus TWD would never start up something between each other in the middle of a brawl with another group and neither would l4d. And on the planning instances u brought up, one like Ellis wanting to use Jimmy Gibbs race car and Ellis and coach insisting on going to the Gun store are really just coincidences they didn't go looking for those things, they just stumbled across them or noticed that they weren't far away from it like the dark carnival. With bill being the teams main man of plans And Since we thought that since Bill and Rick would single each other out as the group leaders and try to take eachother out first, resulting in Bill's demise, l4d would be left (no pun intended lol) with a huge disadvantage, yes Zoey and Coach are fantastic leaders but nothing compared to Rick and Abreham. And yes l4d are a Family but not with the experience of Twd's family experience. Twd have years of bonding while at most l4d have a single year if not months. Plus there's the fact that l4d1 team and l4d2 team only have one single nights worth of team work, while Rick's group and Negan teamed up for a long lasting war agengst the whisperers (granted Glenn and Abreham were dead before it happened obviously). Yes both l4d teams have tooken down Tank's but as teams never one on one like how we set up the battle. And yeah Bill did sacrifice him self for his team but with twd so Has Tyreese, Beth, Abreham, and Andrea and 3 of the people I just named weren't even in the battle. But I've been toying around with an idea not even my partner knows about (as of now) where Bill's planning skills would definitely prove big trouble for twd like u were talking about ;)